monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-84.88.234.80-20141024115958
Okay, here's my analysis of all the characters available in the demo. Keep in mind that this is based in their traits and races, since at lv10 it's still hard to say how their stats will go in the future. Also, two points to consider: 1st. You can only use skill or abilities of a job or race when you have them equipped (for example if you switch Monk to Priest, you won't be able to use Monk skills unless that skill also exists as a Priest). Take into account that you also need the appropiate weapon to use weapon skills. 2nd, I have no idea what the Slimed status does, but my assumption is that it either decreases Agility, Evasion or both, if I'm wrong feel free to correct me. So here's my analysis: - Luka: his trait, Hero Lineage, makes him able to use Heroism and Sword skills anytime, regardless of his current job or race, and it also increases the power of Heroism skills. However, there's a hidden status too that makes enemies target him often with certain attacks too (god, he's constantly targeter with Bind attacks). This makes him a good option for a tank early in the game, though this will probably change when you get real tanks, in that case he will be a good attacker. - Alice: her trait, Small Demon Lord, allows her to use Black Magic, Yoma and Darkness skills anytime, regardless of her job or race. It also decreases the HP consumption by half of any Dark Attribute attack that consumes the HP of the user. So far you can tell that she will be good with offensive magical attacks, especially with Dark Attribute spells. However the best thing with her is the fact that she can switch to different races right from the beginning. She can be a Yoma, Land-dweller, Sea-dweller, Lamia, Beast and Scylla if you go to switch her race. This opens so many possiblities for her right at the beginning of the game that you can give her whatever role you want, at least until you get better races or jobs that fit her trait. - Ilias: her trait, Goddess of the masses, allows her to use White Magic and Holy skills anytime, regardless of her job or race, and decreases MP consumption by half of any Holy Attribute attack. This trait is amazing, because that means she can always be a healer, and for what I can see so far it's common for monsters to be weak to Holy attacks, so she makes a good choice against them. Taking into account that angels will probably be on your side if you join her, you probably won't have a lot of enemies that resist Holy. A must in the party IMO if you side with her. - Sonia: her trait, Bludgeon Girl, allows her to use Club skills AND equip clubs anytime, regardless of job or race, and also increases the power of said skills. This trait allows her to be able to use Club skills anytime, since you can also equip her with a club even if the job doesn't allow that. So give her the role you want, though it's better a job that can increase her attack or aim, since clubs don't have as much accuracy as other weapons. - Lime: her trait, I like boomerangs, allows her to use throwing skills AND equip boomerangs anytime, regardless of job or race, and also increases the power of said skills. A wonderful example of giving a useful trait to a not-so-useful character, since she has low stats and tons of elemental weaknesses. However, she's still a good option early in the game as thief, at least until you get a certain party member later. - Usa/Rabbi: her trait, Self-styled Bunny, allows her to use Beast skills anytime, regardless of job or race, and also increases her Agility by 15%. Far more useful than the other slime because of that agility boost, but she suffers the problem that she's a slime, and beast skills are not precisely common in them (she gets some as Monk, but that's it). Maybe in the future game that changes, but so far there's a better Monk and Beast option in this demo. - Melk: her trait, Slimy Slug, allows her normal attack a chance to inflict Slimed status, plus it extends the duration of Slimed status if it's inflicted again (something that isn't possible without this trait). Ignoring her trait, she's a typical warrior character just checking her stats. Unfortunately at this demo this is not that good because the weapons are crap, but taking into account she can equip a lot of them (though human characters surpass her), she has more versatility for attack options. - Rami: everybody's favorite Imp according to the poll Torotoro made of characters, reaching top 10. And to make it fit, she's a good party member. Her trait, Playing with Fire Imp, increases the damage of Fire attacks, aka she can one-shot anything in the demo with a Fire spell if she levels up as a Mage and you give her appropiate Abilities. OR you can make her playboy, which allows her a random chance to use a multi-target Fire attack that does 90 damage or complement the Pleasure attacks she earns as Imp. In that case, make sure to give her the hand item you get from Rumi as present and make sure that her Agility is lower than Luka, else you risk Luka wasting a turn doing nothing with one of the random things she can do as Playboy. Just to mention, Breast pleasure skills do tons of damage with her, like Puff-puff and Imp's Paizuri. - Rumi: Another imp and useful party member. Her trait, Grappling Imp, allows her to use Monk skills anytime, and also increases the damage she does with those skills. Monk skills are good since they have a chance to make the opponent lose a turn, so you can pick a different job for her (I recommend one that has good Defense) and you should have a good party member. Btw, she does a lot of damage with Handjob skills. - Remi: The last imp, and again a useful party member. Her trait, Cowering Imp, makes the enemy target her less, and increases her Evasion a lot if she's near-dead. As a priest she's good because of that, since one problem with priests is that they can't take a lot of damage, and if Luka is in the party, well, it's really rare for her to be attacked. Also, another fact is that Pleasure skills require SP, while White Magic skills require MP, so you can have a really good balance of MP and SP consumption here. Also, in her case Blowjob techniques does a lot more damage than usual. - Ragora: Her trait, Mandragora Heart, allows her normal attack a chance to inflict Paralysis, and she nullifes the Paralysis and Confusion status of enemies' Song Attribute attacks (it doesn't nullify other status nor damage they may inflict. A good example of an attack that is nullified is the scream of other Mandragoras). Frankly, her trait is only useful in specific situations, so I would suggest you to only use her in those, even if her normal attack inflicts Paralysis. The character below is a better option anyway. - Pochi: her trait, Wan Wan Grrr, increases the speed of her normal attacks, makes her normal attacks have a chance of inflicting Stun and also increases the chance of her inflicting Stun, even against enemies that resist it. As you can tell, she substitutes Lime perfectly as a Thief, and her trait is amazing with the Stun status, no joke. Use her to disable the opponent if you don't want to let it attack. Take into account that she's a Beast, which are weak to pleasure attacks, which are common in a lot of monsters. - Mimi: her trait, Sticky Earthworm, gives her the same trait as Melk plus allows her to use Snake skills anytime. This would be useful if it wasn't for the fact that she's a Land-dweller, not a Lamia, so she doesn't have a lot of options in terms of Snake skills she can use. And honestly, not a really good option as a character since there's really nothing special she can offer to the party IMO. Plus I don't like her. And that's it. You should have a good idea of what characters are good to use at the beginning. I made a party with Luka, Alice/Ilias, Sonia, Pochi, Rami, Remi, Rumi and Melk since they're the best in the demo IMO. Take into account that you will have even more options later, but so far these ones are a good ones to get used to at the beginning.